Chapter 72
Eek! A Bug! is the 72nd chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Nene organizes a personal meeting with Ryu, but he claims that he will not go. They eventually head towards their last resort and speak to Toranosuke, but end up getting rejected half way. By the end of the day, Nene awaits for Ryu outside, and once they kiss, Urara is there to witness it. Summary Daydreaming, Ryu asks Urara who she truly is in love with, with the latter announcing that he is the one, making him blush. Returning to reality, Ryu faces Nene, who reveals to him that the person Urara is in love with is Toranosuke. After sulking, Ryu decides that what Nene is telling him is not true. She begins to tease him, which angers him. Howbeit, she quickly changes the subject, asking him if he would like to separate the two lovebirds. She claims that it is within her power to do so, telling Ryu that if he wishes for that, to meet her in the courtyard at 5 P.M., leaving the scene shortly enough. Shinichi reminds Ryu that Nene does not remember that her powers do not work on him or Urara, and that she must be doing this due to her competition against Toranosuke for the president seat. He asks Ryu if he will actually meet with her, but the latter angrily dines. Shinichi questions where Ryu is off to next, only to be told that he will investigate with Noa, since she has volume two of the Witch notes. And if things do not work out with her, he will try to speak with Leona, as she dodged the Seventh Witch once. Shinichi reminds Ryu that Noa has returned to her former self, and avoiding her would be for the best. They conclude that their only option is Toranosuke's sister. They head towards his location, finding him and watching as he is aware of Urara's conversation with Ryu. They eventually converse with him, with Ryu asking him for tips on winning Urara over. Shocked, Toranosuke commends Ryu for going after Urara again. Toranosuke agrees to help him out, claiming that it sounds like fun. When Ryu asks him if they can discuss this at his house, he tells him that his house is hunted, telling him that it is better if they stay away from it. Eventually, the two leave the locker room, finding Nene outside waiting for Ryu. Remembering that he shut her down, Ryu tells Shinichi that they should leave through the back, but he claims that they could use this to their advantage; she has the Charm power and they can use it on Toranosuke. He decides to meet Nene, but she simply yells at him for being so late. Shortly enough, Nene asks him to kiss her, which he does. However, at the same time, Urara passes by and witnesses their kiss. Ryu pushes Nene off, running after Urara and explaining that it was nothing romantic. Urara looks at Ryu, telling him that what he does is not her business. Ryu pretends to understands, but runs after her, grabbing her arm and turning her around, only to witness a weeping Urara questioning his identity. Characters in Order of Appearance #Nene Odagiri #Ryu Yamada #Shinichi Tamaki #Toranosuke Miyamura #Urara Shiraishi Abilities used *Amnesia *Charm *Copy Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 9